The Perfect Match
by sarcasticReckoning
Summary: Rose hates Valentine's Day. It's an overmarketed, stupid holiday for stupid people. Or so she thinks. When she is set up with someone special, will she change her mind? One-shot, 2nd gen.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

* * *

Rose Weasley hated Valentine's Day.

It wasn't the hearts, or the ever-so-present colors, or even the stupid, fat, flying babies.

No, it was the couples. The sickeningly sweet and cliché couples that got together every February, only to break up in March.

She found it obnoxious.

Perhaps that was why Rose was scowling as she ate a chocolate cuplcake - though, for all Valentine's Day's faults, chocolate wasn't one of them.

Corrine Finnegan dropped onto the bench next to Rose and poked her cheek.

"C'mon, Rosiebear," she said, grinning. "Cheer up!"

Corrine was a tall and slender seventeen year old. Her hair reached her waist and was the color of cornsilk, and her silver eyes, dotted with flecks of green, sparkled with some hidden humor. She was desired as well as looked to for matchmaking. It was a good thing she was into that stuff. Maybe a little _too_ into that stuff, if you asked Rose, or anyone else, for that matter.

She was psycho, to put it nicely.

"Easy for you to say," Rose deadpanned, "You're the matchmaker of the entire school."

"I've gotten so many requests for me to hook people up today, and breakfast isn't even over yet," Corrine fanned her face. "Oh!"

Rose rolled her eyes as Corrine continued to speak. "I could even set you up with someone...?"

Rose chanced a glance over at her friend. "No, thank you, I am perfectly fine without a bratty boy in my life."

"But, Rosie...!" Corrine begged, "I have the perfect person in mind for you!"

"Oh, heck no."

The last time Corrine had paired Rose up with someone, it had ended terribly for both Rose and the poor sixth year Ravenclaw who had had a crush on her.

"The poor boy was crushed!" Rose chided. "You'll not do that again if you like both your pinkies, thank you very much."

"Oh, poor pinkies," Corrine rolled her eyes. "Madame Pomfrey can just grow them back."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're not pairing me up with anyone."

"Even Al has a girlfriend, come on!"

Rose rolled her eyes again. "Al is a Slytherin who inherited his dad's looks and happens to be friends with a Malfoy. He doesn't count."

Corrine giggled as a fourth year Slytherin came up to her and tugged her sleeve. She glanced down. Her silver eyes flashed with recognition.

"Oh, I remember you! Eren, right?" The little black haired boy nodded.

"That's right, I promised to set you up with that girl from Ravenclaw! Well, let's go, time's a wasting!"

Corrine hurried off, practically dragging the little boy behind her. Rose clicked her tongue in disapproval.

_He's only fourteen,_ She thought, turning back to her cupcake.

* * *

Rose frowned down at her half-written essay. Normally Hogwarts students would skive off classes and homework on Valentine's Day. Rose wasn't one of them.

As she was writing, a note dropped in her lap.

_Hey, Rose._

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at eight, please?_

_A secret admirer_

Rose squinted down at the messy letters. Who would admire _her_? It didn't make any sense.

When Corrine sat down next to her, Rose showed her the letter.

Corrine's face was unreadable as she stared down at the note.

"I would go, if I were you," Corrine advised. "It could be someone important, you never know."

Rose was suspicious as she turned the note over in her fingers, remembering Corrine's past of acting.

She decided, turning back to her essay, that she would go.

Rose did, however, ignore Corrine for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

When six o' clock rolled around, Rose reapplied her makeup with a light hand and fixed her messy curls with a ribbon.

_No point in showing up looking like a slob,_ she figured.

Rose set off for the Astronomy Tower.

It took longer than she'd wanted it to, on account of the many teachers prowling around as well as Argus Filch and his demented cat.

So many more teachers.

* * *

When she finally got there, she was surprised to see that it was teacher free.

Not only that, but there was someone she recognized there.

"Scorpius?" She asked incredulously. "You're the guy?"

"What?" Her cousin's best friend asked confusedly, "I'm here to meet the girl who sent me a note."

Rose began to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Scorp... show me the note."

Scorpius handed it over. Rose compared it to hers. Yup, there was no mistaking it, the handwriting was exactly the same.

"Corrine," Rose handed the note back to him. The blonde Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Corrine set us up," she explained.

Scorpius might've been blushing - though Rose couldn't tell through the dim light - but when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"Wonder why she'd do that?" He asked rhetorically.

Rose shrugged, sitting down on the ledge precariously. Scorpius joined her.

"I mean," she pointed out, "You're my cousin's best friend, I don't know why she'd think I'd like you."

"Yeah," Scorpius said quietly. "No idea."

They sat in silence for a while, until Scorpius decided to break the silence. "Erm, Rose?"

She turned to him expectantly. Yup, that was definitely a blush gracing his cheeks. "Yeah, Scorp?"

"Uh... I- uh... uhm..." Scorpius stuttered, his cheeks completely red.

"Spit it out," Rose encouraged.

"I... well, I... oh!" Rose was about to ask outright, but then Scorpius' lips were on hers.

Rose stayed frozen until he started to pull away, disappointment already starting to set in on his face.

Rose stopped him halfway and pulled him back in, cupping his face in her hands. He relaxed in relief.

Neither knew how long they'd been kissing until finally Rose pulled away.

Scorpius's cheeks were still red, redder than the reddest tomato.

"I-I like you, Rose," he said. Rose smiled.

"As if that weren't obvious already." He blushed even harder.

"Will you... uh..."

Rose closed her fingers around his. "Let's give it a try, shall we?"

Scorpius' smile was blinding as he hugged her tightly.

Rose didn't know how long they'd sat there for, but finally Scorp tugged her up and they left for their respective common rooms.

_Maybe,_ Rose thought, _Maybe, Valentine's Day isn't bad after all._


End file.
